In co-pending application Ser. No. 125,230 filed Sep. 23, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,611, the network management of special service calls which allows the management of the telecommunications network to oversee the network to ascertain traffic surges and provide traffic controls to alleviate network congestion is disclosed. In particular, the '230 application discloses the utilization of a Data Access Point (DAP) for storing information relating to different special service call numbers, information relating to subscribers who subscribe to the various services, and translation tables that provide the data needed to translate a special service call number into a real call number associated with a particular network switch. A processor associated with the DAP, referred to as a DAP Traffic Statistics (DTS), converts the collected traffic data into statistics data and forward the same to a compiler processor of an Integrated Network Management System (INMS). The INMS would provide reports containing the compiled statistics data for the special service call number to subscribers customer and the management of the telecommunications network. With the information from the INMS, a subscriber could readjust the parameters for a special service call number and reallocate the calls made to the call number to different destination stations. The management of the network, at the same time, can review the information from the DTS and reroute traffic in the network to avoid congestion or call blocking caused by any one of the special service call numbers. The information provided by the DTS, however, is limited in scope and does not provide data appropriate for some subscribers of the DTS service.